Love: To Feel A Deep Romantic or Sexual Attachment To Someone
by ATCFan
Summary: When Lon'qu is injured on the battlefield things normally kept within make their way out.
Wow, I have not wrote or uploaded a fanfic in a LONG time this time have some Fire Emblem stuff haha.

Love: to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)

Lon'qu had never been sure that he'd feel something akin to love, especially after Ke'ri's untimely death. At one point, he'd thought that he had loved her, and to be fair, he had. In a very simplistic sort, but she had been more of his best friend than anything else.

He hadn't expected that Cherche would come into his life the way she had. Or that she'd alleviate some of his fears when it came to getting close to people. What he hadn't expected the most though? That he'd find himself willing to do anything to make sure she stayed safe. He'd really grown attached to her in the time that he'd gotten to know her, and truthfully, it did scare him. Especially the idea of her falling in front of him, or trying to protect him.

Often, they were paired up on the battlefield, working together to take out enemies and keep each other safe. Such had been the case that fateful day, the sun was hot, and the wind only slight. Yet Lon'qu couldn't have helped but notice the off feeling he'd had that entire day, something in his gut told him that something was wrong.

"Forgetting someone?" Came her voice, as she charged to finish off an enemy that he'd been battling. They were down, but, the opening was all it took before an archer took their chance and lined up their sights. Aiming straight for her.

Lon'qu's eyes widened as he realized this and he hurried in front of her, barely making it. He'd move hell before he'd allow her to fall. He wasn't going to let her die, he couldn't, and today that meant that he'd taken an arrow to the chest. All he could remember after that was Cherche's voice, clearly upset, and the pain of it all. Heavy and wet coughs ravaged their way through his chest before he passed out.

It wasn't until the next day that he woke up, the sound of humming emanating from near by. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found Cherche with her back to him, wringing water out of a wash cloth. The rhythmic sounds were almost enough to lull him back to sleep, but it didn't take long to wake up, especially when she had turned around and been surprised to find him awake.

"Lon'qu!"

The swordmaster slowly nodded as he sat up. Her footsteps were rushed as she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You're… Okay." Tears began to well in her eyes, had his injuries really been that bad? Was she still alright?

"Shh… I'm fine." He mumbled, pulling her into himself as delicately as he could. A pain coming as her body brushed against his, applying pressure to the tender wound. His eyes hastily scanned over her, she didn't appear hurt in the slightest, so he had done his job this time. She held him close as well, her face buried in the crook of his neck, it was obvious that she'd been trying to stay strong. This woman who could intimidate most with a simple smile, was now crying over him.

"Don't you ever do that again." She mumbled, retracting her face so she could look him dead in the eyes. "Do you know how close I came to losing you?"

Lon'qu let out a grunt and just nodded, he'd been thinking about her a lot in that short frame of time. How much he didn't want to lose her, or to have her end up like Ke'ri those years ago. He hadn't feared it as much with Cherche. She usually was able to hold her own in a fight, she usually didn't rush into a problem without thinking it through, and yet she had. He'd felt the fear of her dying so fully in his chest. The idea that he'd lose her. It scared him, especially since she'd gotten so close.

"I know." He breathed, one of his hands playing with her silky locks. "I just couldn't let them take you from me."

Her face suddenly softened before she kissed his forehead, "the feeling is mutual." She replied, taking a deep breath. "How are you feeling?" She asked a moment later, letting go of him, her eyes becoming calculating.

Lon'qu's arms crossed over his midsection, "I'll be fine, it's just a flesh wound."

"Lon'qu." Her voice came low and warning before she let out a sigh.

"What did you expect me to do? Let you get killed by that archer? It's not like he would have had too hard of a time, what were you thinking rushing in like that?" If surprise wasn't evident on Cherche's face, Lon'qu wasn't sure what that emotion was. Yet he felt it was something that needed to be said.

"... I didn't want you to get hurt. There are a few things that I would give my life up for, and you're one of them." She took a deep breath, looking at him. Yet to Lon'qu, it didn't feel like she was done speaking, that her thoughts were entirely finished.

In his silence, Cherche had indeed decided to continue. "... I've been engaged twice before, and I've never felt quite like this. I've never felt such an urge to keep them safe, and yet… With you, I do. I'd give anything up to keep you safe, even if it was foolish."

"Cherche-"

"I know the timing isn't great. I know that this is all backwards, and usually it's the guy who proposes, but I've been burned on that before. I… Want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'd be willing to do the same with the woman who took a stupid chance and got you hurt like this."

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he'd been occasionally toying with the idea, but now it was out there in the open. She wished to be with him, and for the long run. Before he'd come up with a way to answer her without sounding idiotic he found her speaking again.

"I… Guess that was probably a stupid thing to ask, sorry. I'll let you be to your rest."

As she turned to leave he grabbed her hand and with as much strength as he could muster pulled her back to him.

"Look. I'm not good at this, okay? I'm not good with admitting to my emotions in this manner. I do want to marry you. I accept your proposal. We just need to take this in it's own stride-"

"Oh my gods!" Came an excited squeal from outside the tent as it opened up, revealing four people. "Gerome! Your parents are finally getting together!" Cynthia squeaked, excitement dripping off her.

"Yeah! Congrats you two!" Came Morgan's voice as he followed Cynthia inside.

Finally in came Virion, who was also dragging in Gerome. "My, my! A celebration is in order for your wedding! I've got big plans!"

Cherche and Lon'qu looked out at the people who had suddenly swarmed them, Gerome seeming rather hesitant in the scene before Cherche chuckled.

"Well, it won't take long for the news to get out." She mused before she kissed Lon'qu.

Love wasn't something that could be entirely, or accurately expressed in a definition, but it was something Lon'qu knew that he felt for his future wife and son.


End file.
